Ma chère petite (Traduction)
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: TRADUCTION: James parie avec Lily qu'elle ne pourra pas séduire leur professeur de potions… (Traduction de Dear Girl de sasharyder, PWP, LEMON, élève/professeur, rating M)


_**Ma chère petite**_

 _Coucou!_

 _Alors me voici avec une traduction d'un texte de sasharyder, de qui j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire tous ses textes._

 _J'ai décidé de commencer avec un OS sur Lily Evans et Horace Slughorn, qui est très chaud, donc attention à vos petits yeux!_

 _Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais et écris habituellement, donc je me répète: attention!_

 _ **Avertissement de la traductrice:**_

 _Cet OS est vraiment vraiment très très M et pour lecteurs avertis. Ne prenez pas mes avertissement à la légère…_

 _LEMON HARD_

 _ **Avertissement de l'auteur :**_

 _A / N: Ma deuxième visite dans ce bel univers de Lily Evans, délicieusement excitée. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le prochain, même si j'ai quelques autres idées planifiées ... les suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues! [Avec commentaires et favs;)]_  
 _Attention aux avertissements, et profitez-en!_

 _Avertissement: PWP, élève / professeur_

* * *

 **Chapitre unique**

« Ne regarde pas tout de suite, mais devine quel pervers de prof est en train de mater tes nichons… Une fois de plus… »

Lily frissonne au doux murmure de son petit-ami, en raison aussi bien de sa voix suave que de ses avertissements absolument délicieux. Elle ne lève pas immédiatement les yeux vers lui, gardant plutôt son regard fixé sur sa Préparation de Londrin qui mijote dans le chaudron face à elle. La recette requiert de faire bouillir les ingrédients à une température insupportablement élevée pendant plus de dix minutes et Lily est _bien_ consciente que la chaleur étouffante qui remplit le donjon a rendu sa chemise blanche d'écolière si collante qu'on dirait une seconde peau. Ses seins plantureux ressortent vraiment à leur plus grand avantage. Les leçons de potions n'ont jamais été aussi excitantes. Et elle _mousse_ carrément en songeant que Slughorn pourrait le remarquer.

Il faut bien l'admettre, elle a toujours eu un penchant particulièrement prononcé pour les figures d'autorité masculines, plus elles sont perverses mieux c'est. Donc quoi de mieux que leur morbidement obèse, vieillissant et chauvinant lèche-cul de professeur de potions qui lorgne tout ce qui bouge ? Lui qui est littéralement fou d'elle depuis qu'elle a onze ans, qui a pris plus tard l'habitude de l'appeler « ma chère petite » et qui se plie presque en arrière pour lancer un coup d'œil furtif sous sa jupe à chaque fois qu'elle se penche trop pour lacer ses chaussures ?

Il répond _exactement_ aux critères.

James le sait bien.

Les yeux de Lily se lèvent, surprenant un aperçu des yeux agrandis de Slughorn fixés sur sa poitrine trempée de sueur et son décolleté largement ouvert. Presque aussitôt, le maître des potions lèche ses lèvres et pose son regard ailleurs.

Elle sent ses tétons durcir.

Putain, elle _adore_ que les hommes la reluquent.

« Allez, la presse James, souriant d'un air narquois dès que Lily se tourne à nouveau vers lui, fais sauter un autre bouton. Donne à ce pervers maladif un bon trip.

\- Tu abuses », le gronde-t-elle, mais cette pensée lui envoie une autre enivrante bouffée de chaleur dans les veines.

Ses doigts la démangent de s'exécuter (comme toujours), mais elle est trop consciente des répercussions. Après tout, elle a une réputation à tenir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est Lily Evans : intelligente, compétente, intransigeante et préfète en chef. Je veux dire qu'on ne peut pas espérer que la totalité des septième année du cours de potions aient connaissance de son côté dépravé et cochon, en la voyant sortir un nichon uniquement parce qu'elle veut titiller son professeur lascif et gras, non ?

Mais peut-être… s'il existe un moyen pour qu'il le voie par accident…

« C'est même pas la peine, rigole James, comprenant très bien où ses pensées sont en train de la mener. Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ? »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Laisse tomber, Lil. Tu donneras sans doute à ce putain de vicelard un sacré matos pour qu'il puisse se branler toute sa vie, mais tu ne gagneras rien mis à part un énorme brouhaha pour ton exhibitionnisme. Il ne donnera aucune suite. La seule chose que Slughorn aime plus que de mater tes seins c'est sa précieuse réputation. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que ses potes du Club de Slug se déchaînent contre lui si jamais on l'attrapait à baiser l'une de ses étudiantes. Même si cette étudiante, c'est toi. »

Lily fronce les sourcils.

« Tu penses que je ne serai pas capable de le faire craquer ?

\- Je pense que tu peux toujours essayer.

\- Tiens donc, Monsieur Potter. Ça ressemble à un pari.

\- C'en est un ? »

Lily remue sa potion d'un air absent.

« On n'en a plus fait depuis des lustres. Mêmes conditions que d'habitude ? Le perdant doit faire tout ce que le gagnant veut – ou se faire qui il veut ? »

James réfléchit à la proposition, ses yeux rétrécissant.

« Si j'accepte, commence-t-il, cela devra être prouvé à l'aide de la Pensine. Avec un souvenir réel, pas l'un de ces rêves farfelus que tu as essayé de me faire passer pour la vérité.

\- Oh, ça va. J'ai fait ça une seule fois », se moque Lily, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas réprimer son sourire en se rappelant le "souvenir" détaillé d'un plan à trois avec Dumbledore et McGonagall qu'elle avait déjà essayé de faire passer pour la vérité à James.

Bien sûr, il avait découvert la supercherie rapidement… mais pas avant d'avoir vraiment apprécié de regarder la scène. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient échangé que de vrais souvenirs - comme l'année dernière, lorsque Lily avait dû baiser un responsable du ministère pour se sortir d'une violation du secret magique après avoir utilisé la magie devant sa sœur. Ou quand James était venu lui rendre visite pendant les vacances d'été et avait réussi à mettre la mère de Lily à genoux pour lui sucer la queue, douze heures à peine après son entrée dans la maison.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas étonnant que Lily soit une telle salope. Question de gènes.

La fixant avec un regard entendu, James tend la main.

« Néanmoins. Avons-nous un pari ? »

Le frisson du défi - et de la prochaine tentative de le vaincre - laisse Lily se tortiller de joie. Elle glisse sa main dans celle de James et la secoue.

« C'est un pari. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Tu vas perdre.

\- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Revenant à sa potion, elle commence rapidement à comploter.

Séduire Slughorn… ça va être amusant.

.

À peine une heure après le dîner, Lily frappe frénétiquement à la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn.

« Professeur ? Professeur, êtes-vous là ? Professeur ! »

Ses coups résonnent dans le couloir vide. Pour Lily, c'est une question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. En fait, elle sait déjà que Slughorn est à l'intérieur de son bureau. De plus, elle sait qu'il est seul là-bas. Elle avait vérifié la carte du Maraudeur avec diligence toute la soirée à la recherche d'une ouverture, et maintenant - maintenant - son plan est mis en œuvre.

Séduire ce gros imbécile allait être aussi facile que…

Eh bien, aussi facile que Lily elle-même.

Retenant un sourire, elle garde son visage tordu dans un air de détresse feinte, croisant les jambes sous sa jupe d'école remontée délibérément et continuant de taper à la porte.

Elle dégouline presque déjà.

« Professeur ? Monsieur ! »

La porte s'ouvre.

« Miss Evans ! »

La taille imposante de Slughorn remplit la porte du bureau. Il a toujours sur lui les mêmes robes de brocart élaborées que pour les cours et le dîner, le tissu tissé bleu vif et doré. Ses yeux pâles s'élargissent à sa vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui au nom de Merlin…

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide ! » halète-t-elle, en passant devant lui sans attendre son invitation, se contentant de frémir devant le ventre proéminent de Slughorn - en s'assurant de frotter "innocemment" juste au bon endroit, bien sûr - et de trébucher dans le bureau.

Alors que le professeur clairement abasourdi ferme la porte derrière eux, Lily s'assure de bien regarder tout ce qu'elle a l'intention de lui faire voir : sa peau rougissante, son corps imbibé de sueur, ses mouvements étourdis et nerveux. (Elle espère également qu'il remarque le nombre de boutons de chemise qu'elle a défaits et le fait que sa jupe couvre à peine son cul nu, mais chaque chose en son temps…)

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Ma chère petite. »

La langue de Slughorn se glisse hors de sa bouche pour lécher ses lèvres (il a carrément remarqué les boutons) et son regard ne la quitte pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air…

\- J'ai été… droguée, lui dit-elle, semblant inquiète et à bout de souffle. Quelqu'un… a versé... j'ai bu ... besoin… d'un antidote. »

Elle se rapproche, enroulant ses mains dans les épais revers de sa robe. Elle cogne sa poitrine contre son buste.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi… à trouver… un antidote…

\- On vous a droguée ? Slughorn cligne des yeux furieusement. Par Merlin ! Avec quoi ? »

Cette fois, Lily frotte ses seins contre lui. Slughorn est complètement gelé alors qu'elle se penche et ronronne :

« Une potion de Luxure. »

Il trébuche en arrière. Lily le suit.

« P-potion de L-luxure ? croasse-t-il.

\- Oui. »

Elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement et se balance à nouveau contre lui.

« Professeur… »

Lily soupçonne que derrière cet épais brocart, la petite queue bien maigre de Slughorn s'anime déjà, mais elle n'est pas surprise lorsque la première réaction de son professeur est la panique. Il la prend par les bras et la repousse avec force. Sa voix - plus profonde que d'habitude - déchaîne un flot de platitudes frénétiques alors qu'il tente maladroitement de prendre du recul.

« Non, non, non, ma chère petite - Miss Evans - non -, asseyez-vous sur cette chaise. Oui - asseyez-vous et je vous trouverai un antidote. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Qui vous a droguée ? Quel genre de potion de luxure ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas », mentit Lily, en tombant docilement dans le fauteuil rouge et moelleux, placé juste en face du grand bureau de Slughorn.

Il est très inquiet de son manque d'informations, mais elle peut difficilement lui dire la vérité : il n'y a pas de quand, de qui, ni de quoi. Il s'agit là d'un stratagème, il n'y a pas de potion de désir, ses symptômes sont artificiels et elle est une actrice brillante - alors elle se penche en arrière dans le fauteuil et laisse sa jupe remonter encore plus haut. Elle pousse un autre long gémissement pour faire bonne mesure.

« Professeur…

\- Nous trouverons quelque chose pour atténuer les effets secondaires », murmure Slughorn, déjà en train de se débattre comme un fou avec les étagères derrière son bureau.

Il semble ouvrir et fermer aveuglément divers bocaux et fioles remplis d'ingrédients, sans jamais rien sortir. Il refuse de la regarder.

« Mauvaise affaire que cela, ma chère petite, c'est une mauvaise affaire ! Des potions de désir... si difficiles ! Si on leur donnait le mauvais antidote, cela pourrait rendre les choses…

\- Pires », finit Lily pour lui, passant lentement ses doigts de haut en bas sur le fermoir de sa chemise d'école à moitié boutonnée.

C'est là que commence le plaisir.

« Professeur, j'ai tellement chaud. »

De nombreux verres se brisent.

« Miss Evans, s'il vous plaît…

\- J'ai si chaud et tout est si étriqué. Je veux ... j'ai besoin ... je dois enlever ça.

\- Gardez-le ! Miss Evans, non ! Ne faites pas - Laissez votre chemise ! Merde, vous devez être forte ! Combattez-la !

\- Je ne peux pas », gémit Lily, relâchant rapidement de plus en plus de boutons jusqu'à ce que toute sa chemise d'écolière soit ouverte, révélant sa peau crémeuse couleur d'albâtre et le fin soutien-gorge noir situé en dessous.

Ses seins extra-larges sont à moitié sortis de leur écrin. Son soutien-gorge n'a jamais pu les contenir correctement. Soupirant de bonheur, elle ferme les yeux et se cambre, passant sa main sur ses monticules mous.

« Mmm, ça va mieux. »

Elle ouvre les yeux pour les poser sur Slughorn figé derrière le bureau, ses grosses bajoues tremblotant difficilement, ses grands yeux fixés sur ses seins glorieux. Sentant déjà la victoire, Lily pose une main sur sa bouche où elle lèche et suce négligemment deux doigts. Elle s'assure que sa langue ressorte et que l'humidité recouvre ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elles sont bien humides, elle remet la main sur ses seins et plonge immédiatement dans un bonnet, creusant ce globe juteux, le dévoilant au regard attentif du professeur. Elle taquine son mamelon qui se durcit rapidement avec ses doigts lissés. La salive les rend dressés et brillants, et Lily les pince, les fait rouler et les étire pour le plaisir de Slughorn.

Ooh, sa chatte jaillit irrémédiablement face au regard hébété et affamé qu'il arbore.

« Professeur ? gémit-elle. Professeur, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi…

\- An… Antidote, bégaie Slughorn, mais son regard reste bloqué sur ses doigts qui caressent ses seins et il ne bouge pas. Oui. An… antidote…

\- Je ne parle pas d'antidote. Je n'en veux plus.

\- Miss Evans…

\- Vous pouvez m'aider… d'une autre manière…

\- Vous…

\- Vous ne les aimez pas, professeur ? »

Elle essaie de prendre sa voix la plus innocente et la plus écœurante. Elle sort son deuxième sein avec talent, jusqu'à ce que les deux magnifiques globes soient complètement exposés. Elle a toujours eu une poitrine incroyable - grande, généreuse, plantureuse et à bout rose. Elle les relève avec ses mains en une offre claire.

« Vous ne voulez pas les toucher ? Les sucer ? »

Sans réfléchir, Slughorn secoue la tête.

« M-Miss Evans. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites…

\- Je vous vois me regarder pendant les cours, vous savez. »

Elle effleure et serre les deux mamelons, une véritable bouffée de désir commence à colorer ses joues.

« Je vous regarde me regarder et ça me rend tellement humide. À quoi pensez-vous, en me lorgnant comme ça ? Je suppose que je peux deviner... à les prendre dans vos mains, hein ? Les serrer, les pincer et les tirer - oui, juste comme ça, mmm, c'est si bon - Alors j'ai l'impression que vous voudriez bien les goûter, n'est-ce pas ? Votre bouche partout, vos lèvres, votre langue… léchant et suçant. En vous vous appliquant bien et en les mouillant pour que plus tard, quand vous les aurez pressés ensemble et que votre queue se mettra entre eux, cela formera un passage serré et lisse… »

Slughorn émet un son étranglé.

« Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas—

\- Non ? Vous préféreriez autre chose ? »

 _Passons à autre chose, dans ce cas_.

Elle monte une jambe sur le bureau de Slughorn, laissant ses cuisses largement écartées. Bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas ennuyée à mettre une culotte. Sa jupe se soulève complètement, montrant son pubis étincelant au regard hébété du professeur. Soigneusement tentante, elle laisse une de ses mains dériver de ses seins vers son vagin nécessiteux. Elle le touche, le caresse.

« Voulez-vous savoir à quoi je pense ? »

Le gros imbécile frissonne de manière visible. Il fait des efforts ultimes pour se contrôler.

« Miss Evans - Lily - non –

\- Votre tête entre mes jambes qui me lèche la chatte. »

Sans préambule, elle enfonce deux doigts dans son trou serré, se cambrant par-dessus la chaise avec un halètement expérimenté. Elle commence rapidement à se doigter, son pouce entourant son clitoris gonflé, gardant ses yeux directement fixé sur Slughorn.

Il est bouche bée.

Elle se lèche les lèvres et continue.

« Ou moi sous votre bureau, je vous suce pendant que vous faites la leçon. Puis, une fois que tout le monde a quitté les cachots, vous me penchez sur ce même bureau et vous me baisez par derrière. Votre grosse bite dans ma chatte. Ou peut-être dans mon cul. Les deux sont bien et serrés. Encore et encore… mmm… Vous me baisez. Si. Fort –

\- Miss Evans ! »

Slughorn se déplace rapidement – très rapidement, plus vite que Lily ne s'attendait à ce que cet homme en surpoids puisse bouger, et certainement plus vite qu'elle ne s'attend à ce qu'il bouge maintenant. Elle a toujours deux doigts dans la chatte quand il est soudain devant elle, son visage rond est d'un rouge furieux, son corps visiblement bouleversé d'émotions. Il attrape son bras et tire d'un coup sec. Elle trébuche du fauteuil, ses seins rebondissent, sa chatte est douloureuse de vide à la suppression soudaine de sa stimulation. Sa jupe se rabaisse et elle et Slughorn sont proches : ses seins contre son torse, tous les deux respirant fort. Il est seulement un peu plus grand qu'elle et ses yeux perçants se rétrécissent en une flambée de convoitise et de fureur.

Ça y est, Lily s'en rend compte immédiatement, exaltée. Le moment de vérité. Il va soit la couvrir, la trainer le reste du chemin jusqu'à la porte et la jeter dehors, efficacement, ruinant le reste de sa nuit… ou…

Ou …

Avec un soudain sourire acéré, Slughorn lève la main de Lily… celle avec deux doigts encore enduits de son jus de chatte.

Il porte les doigts à ses lèvres et pousse les deux doigts collants dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

La victoire.

« Mmm. Délicieux. »

Il les sort et son autre main serre immédiatement le cul de Lily, la poussant plus près de lui. Il penche son visage vers elle et il siffle :

« Petite pute.

\- Oui », gémit Lily, une seconde avant que la bouche de Slughorn ne se frotte contre la sienne.

Ce n'est pas un baiser délicat. Ses lèvres la punissent, sa langue s'enfonce instantanément dans sa bouche, la corrigeant et la léchant. C'est le genre de fantasmes dégoutants, qui donnent le ton, et Lily, elle le laisse piller sa bouche et passe une jambe sur sa hanche, se balance contre lui et frotte son corps contre le sien. Il est avide et empressé et a le goût du thé. Par ses mouvements maladroits, il tire la chemise fendue de Lily, avant de la jeter complètement au sol. Ensuite, habilement, il dégrafe le soutien-gorge. Elle est entièrement nue depuis la taille.

Il rompt le baiser pour la regarder, les yeux fixés sur ses seins.

« Magnifique », dit-il, et sa bouche descend, léchant une longue bande de chair le long d'un globe avant de serrer son mamelon. Il aspire, puis mord et Lily halète, se penchant encore plus près de lui.

Après un moment, sa tête se lève et il la regarde.

« Potion de luxure », se moque-t-il.

Lily cligne des yeux, confuse.

« Monsieur-

\- J'ai étudié les potions de convoitise pendant des décennies, ma chère petite. Des décennies. »

Sa main empoigna son cul.

« Vous m'avez eu pendant un moment, mais Merlin ne connaît aucune potion de convoitise qui puisse fonctionner aussi rapidement ou puissamment. Mais j'applaudis à vos excellents efforts. C'était un plaisir de regarder le spectacle. Vous n'êtes qu'une pute qui veut se faire baiser par son maître des potions. Elle veut une belle grosse bite dans sa chatte. »

Son large visage qui la lorgne se rapproche.

« N'est-ce pas vrai ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Lily, incapable de réprimer le sourire de ses lèvres. Je suis désolée d'avoir menti, Monsieur. Je désirais juste votre bite si ardemment. Je suppose que vous devrez me punir maintenant ? »

Ses yeux pâles brûlent d'intérêt.

« Nous y viendrons, dit-il. D'abord, à genoux. »

Lily se laisse tomber docilement, s'enfonçant dans le tapis moelleux recouvrant le sol de pierre dur. Elle commence allègrement à toucher du nez l'entrejambe de Slughorn qui dénoue les robes de brocart et les laisse tomber au sol. Elle est en fait un peu surprise de voir un renflement de taille décente sous le pantalon du professeur. Haha… Ce n'est peut-être pas une queue aussi courte et trapue qu'elle le supposait, alors ? Ne serait-ce pas un beau cadeau ? Alors qu'il cherche sa ceinture et son pantalon d'une main, il pose l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il écarte des mèches rouges de son visage et le cambre pour qu'il puisse la regarder se blottir contre son renflement. Lily utilise ses propres mains pour commencer à masser ses seins à nouveau. Ses mamelons sont durs et sensibles.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une petite salope qui avait envie de baiser, marmonne Slughorn, maladroit avec ses vêtements. Tu as toujours eu ce regard de ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Tous ces mois, je t'ai observée… dans l'attente de te cueillir. Me taquiner, essayer de me libérer avec tes « oui, monsieur » et tes « bien sûr, professeur. » Ce cul, ces seins. Ces sales cochonneries.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr, professeur.

\- Veux-tu ma bite dans ta bouche, ma chère petite ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Veux-tu que je me décharge de ma semence dans ta chatte humide ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur.

\- Est-ce que je vais te plier sur mon bureau et baiser ce petit cul serré ?

\- S'il vous plaît, professeur, improvise Lily, estimant qu'il ne s'en inquiéterait probablement pas. N'importe où et partout.

\- Bonne fille », la flatte Slughorn.

Avec un grand sourire, il se libère enfin et laisse tomber son pantalon et son caleçon à ses pieds.

Lily regarde.

« Oh mon… »

Oh.

 _Oh._

Eh bien, elle n'était pas mal du tout - en termes de longueur, de la base à la pointe, l'homme semble être au mieux médiocre, peut-être cinq ou six pouces. Mais même à moitié dure… _Putain de Merlin !_ Le maître des potions avait la bite la plus grosse et la plus épaisse que Lily ait jamais rencontrée. Solide, rouge et veineuse, avec une paire de boules velues et tout aussi énormes qui pendaient dessous, la circonférence de sa queue la faisait rêver. Émerveillée, Lily l'enveloppe immédiatement sa main, pas du tout surprise de constater que ses doigts, qui ne pouvaient en faire tout le tour, ne se rencontraient pas. Il est chaud au toucher et du liquide préséminal sort de la tête pourpre géante de sa queue. Slughorn fredonne de contentement alors que Lily commence à le caresser et elle sent sa chatte palpiter avec excitation.

 _Putain d'enfer_. Cette chose va aller en elle.

Slughorn, semble-t-il, était plutôt proportionnel.

« Professeur, dit Lily d'une voix rauque, vous pouvez me prendre n'importe quand et n'importe où. »

Le maître des potions rit.

« Oh, j'en ai bien l'intention ! dit-il. Maintenant, suce! »

Lily met immédiatement sa bite dans sa bouche, gémissant lorsque ses lèvres s'étirent à l'extrême. Sa queue a un musc distinct, le type de goût pervers qui, Lily le suppose, doit provenir du fait qu'elle est cachée parmi tant de rouleaux de peau tout le temps, mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Le dégoût de cela l'excite encore plus. L'idée que Slughorn n'a peut-être pas baisé une femme qui sait depuis combien de temps la rend encore plus excitée (bien qu'avec une bite comme la sienne… peut-être le sous-estime-t-elle ?). Elle bave partout, désordonnée, la tirant et la léchant verticalement, puis - puis - tentant de le lécher. Ça continue juste. Il y en a tellement.

Elle est au paradis. _Paradis_.

« Bonne fille », soupire à nouveau Slughorn, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il a enlevé sa chemise. Son ventre est énorme, velu et arrondi. Alors qu'elle traîne sa langue le long du dessous de son corps, leurs yeux se croisent. Il inspire quand elle lave ses testicules.

« C'est ça. Mets cette bite dans ta bouche. Regarde-moi - oui, comme - oh, sale trainée. Tu aimes cette queue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily acquiesce alors qu'elle remet sa queue en place, la grosse tête cognant contre sa joue. Elle n'a presque plus de réflexes nauséeux, mais ce monstre semble impossible à creuser. Elle le tient aussi loin qu'elle peut, sa taille énorme la ralentit, mais Slughorn redouble d'encouragements et de louanges dégoûtantes. Lily garde les yeux rivés sur lui, comme il le lui a demandé, son nez étant finalement enfoui contre son pubis. Il semble mémoriser l'image de sa bouche autour de lui et cela ne lui pose aucun problème : il lui a donné un nouveau jouet avec lequel elle peut jouer et il mérite quelques souvenirs pour se branler quand elle n'est pas disponible pour le labourer en retour.

En fait, elle a encore un autre souvenir auquel il voudra peut-être s'accrocher…

Haletant brusquement quand sa queue sort de sa gorge, regardant la salive dégouliner d'une traînée filante de son sexe à ses lèvres, elle la caresse de haut en bas pour s'assurer qu'elle est belle et lisse. Slughorn gémit. Elle crache et lèche un peu plus pour vraiment la lubrifier. Puis, avec un air timide, elle pousse ses seins l'un contre l'autre et glisse la bite humide entre eux. Le professeur siffle son approbation.

« Oui, dit-il. Sale fille. Mets tes seins au travail.

\- Aimez-vous mes gros seins, professeur ? demande-t-elle en commençant à bouger. Est-ce que vous les aimez enroulés autour de votre queue ? Les couvrirez-vous de sperme ? »

Slughorn commence à pomper des hanches.

« C'est ce que tu aimes, salope ? Être recouverte de sperme ?

\- Oui, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, monsieur. »

Lily continue à le branler entre ses seins, léchant la tête de sa queue à chaque fois que la pointe ressort à chaque nouvelle poussée. C'est un ajustement agréable et confortable. Ses mains couvrent les siennes et serrent plus fort ses seins. Ses doigts pincent ses tétons roses et la sensation se propage directement dans la chatte de Lily. Si cela ne la déséquilibrait pas, elle aurait envie de lui enfoncer quelques doigts ou du moins de tourner autour de son clitoris. Il se sent tellement vide et la grosse bite de Slughorn est là, n'attendant que de la remplir.

Mais Lily sait que son professeur adore ses seins et elle aime qu'il les aime. Elle est trop docile pour ne pas faire ce qui plaît à un partenaire de toute façon. Ses paumes potelées la tâtent ; son gros cul s'enfonce. Il garde la litanie de « Ma chère petite. Bonne fille. Sale fille », ce qui fait encore plus mal au vagin de Lily. Ses seins apprécient la stimulation et Lily apprécie les sons qu'il produit. C'est un compromis décent.

Cela ne fait que quelques minutes quand sa respiration devient moins profonde et qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement vidé. Lily est franchement surprise lorsque la première corde de sperme lui frappe le menton. Slughorn gémit et le second coup se bloque dans la vallée de ses nichons. Le troisième a de la longévité. Lily a enfin envie de baisser les yeux, et ça lui entre dans la bouche - miam – et elle lèche avidement. Les autres sont des petits crachats, éclaboussant principalement ses seins et ses mamelons, mais rien d'impressionnant.

Slughorn s'affaisse et Lily essaie de ne pas faire la moue.

Merde. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à un professeur de potions obèse et d'âge moyen pour se remettre au travail ?

Elle veut juste être baisée !

En dépit de ses intentions, elle n'est apparemment pas très douée pour cacher sa déception. Même quand elle se lèche les lèvres et frotte le sperme sur sa peau comme une vraie salope, le rire gloussant de Slughorn résonne au-dessus d'elle et il lui donne un coup de coude.

« Petite chose gourmande, dit-il. Ne crains rien. Tu auras ton tour.

\- Oui, monsieur », dit-elle, mais honnêtement, elle a des gros doutes jusqu'à ce que Slughorn saisisse sa baguette sur son bureau et marmonne un sortilège d'invocation.

Alors qu'il ôte ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, une petite fiole jaillit de l'un des placards à proximité. Il y a quelque chose de bleu à l'intérieur et Slughorn l'attrape.

Il sourit et fait sauter le bouchon.

« Monte sur le bureau, ordonne-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va, dit-il en regardant le contenu de la fiole, sur le bureau. Maintenant, putain.

\- Mais... »

Elle se relève, hésite. Elle est sur le point de rompre son rôle habituel, trop excitée pour ne pas poser de questions - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Quand pourrais-je avoir votre bite dans ma chatte ? - quand Slughorn la reluque soudainement, attrape sa bite flétrie et commence à se caresser.

Une. Deux. Trois, quatre, cinq autres saccades.

Lily regarde.

Est-ce que c'était… c'était… ?

Merci, putain de Merlin !

Lily se déplace aussitôt, se dépêchant de s'asseoir sur le bureau derrière lui. Slughorn suit lentement, branlant toujours sa queue. Elle est déjà - miracle de miracles ! – à moitié dure.

Quelle que soit cette potion, Lily en veut des rivières. Des océans de ça.

Elle jette ses propres chaussures et se perche au bord du bureau, jambes écartées, vagin déjà trempé. Elle garde ses chaussettes hautes et sa jupe d'écolière, bien que cette dernière soit remontée autour de ses hanches. Alors que Slughorn approche, sa main tombe sur son clitoris en le frottant avec avidité. Sa chatte peine à se remplir et plaide pour être baisée.

« Avide petite salope, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te touches déjà ? »

Slughorn attrape ses jambes alors qu'il atteint le bureau, les écartant plus largement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ma chère petite.

\- Je veux que votre queue soit en moi, supplie Lily, à bout de souffle. Collez cette grosse grosse bite dans ma chatte. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, baisez-moi, professeur. J'en ai besoin !

\- En es-tu sûre ? »

Ses doigts tombent sur sa chatte, ignorant les siens qui frottent son clitoris et se dirigeant droit vers son trou dégoulinant. Il met un doigt grassouillet à l'intérieur, puis deux. La pénétration est à peine ce que veut Lily, mais c'est quelque chose - ohh, ça fait du bien. Elle se frotte plus fort alors que Slughorn commence à la baiser au doigt. Quand il se penche et remplace ses doigts par sa bouche chaude et rugueuse, Lily manque de tomber du bureau.

« Professeur ! Elle gémit et a des spasmes. Ooh, oui. Oui, oui, oui –

\- Si humide, dit Slughorn, puis il la lèche à nouveau. Sa langue pousse en elle. Tu veux être baisée, n'est-ce pas, ma chère petite ? »

Lily babille une sorte de réponse, mais tout en elle est concentré sur la bouche du professeur - la tordant, se faufilant en elle, soufflant son haleine chaude puis la rongeant. Elle est tellement excitée, tellement folle, toute stimulation serait un soulagement, mais le Maître des Potions sait utiliser ses lèvres. Ses joues lisses frottent ses cuisses. Il la regarde comme un chat, puis plonge à l'intérieur. Lily enfouit ses mains dans ses maigres mèches de cheveux et le serre contre elle.

« Oh putain. Oh oui. Mmmm, professeur, oui oui - bien là... »

Elle se frotte contre lui, chevauchant son visage, cherchant désespérément un orgasme.

Elle est au bord - si près, si près, qu'elle peut le sentir dans ses orteils - quand il s'éloigne brusquement.

« Non ! pleure Lily, frénétique. S'il vous plaît, professeur ! J'ai besoin de jouir. J'ai besoin de- »

Il se lève et, sans préambule, plonge sa queue en elle.

« Putain ! crie-t-elle.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? grogne Slughorn. La pute a finalement ce pour quoi elle est venue, hein ?

\- Oui, oui, baisez-moi, professeur ! » gémit Lily, en sentant que sa bite charnue - oh Merlin, c'est tellement gros, tellement épais en elle - se branler dedans et dehors.

C'est tellement parfait. Donc, exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Épais et chaud et l'étirant si largement…

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, baisez-moi avec cette grosse grosse bite, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, baisez-moi plus fort, plus fort - mmm, oui, s'il vous plaît – oh ! – ohh- »

Le professeur se penche, sa chair abondante et sa peau en sueur frottent contre la sienne. Elle bloque ses longues jambes autour de ses larges cuisses et est poussée en arrière à chaque coup de ses hanches. Lily couine, rougissante et haletante alors que les muscles de sa chatte s'élargissent pour s'ajuster à la circonférence de son sexe épais. Slughorn rive sa bouche à la sienne et elle lui renvoie des baisers bâclés avec des coups de langue, des gorgées et des gémissements.

« Bonne fille », murmure-t-il, ses lèvres glissant le long de son cou.

Il suce, puis mord.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Petite chose perverse, se faire baiser par son professeur. Regarde à quel point tu es trempée et secouée comme une prostituée à deux sous. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour cette bite.

\- Mmm, oui, donnez-la-moi. »

Lily serre son vagin en grognant tandis que Slughorn la chevauche encore plus fort. Elle avait déjà été si proche auparavant et elle sent l'orgasme se reconstruire, plus grand et meilleur qu'avant.

« Plus, plus. Faites-moi jouir, monsieur. Remplissez ma chatte.

\- Tu en veux plus ? »

Il a touché ses seins maintenant - il lèche et suce, juste au-dessus des taches de sperme séché qui y restent encore. Ses seins rebondissent pendant qu'il la baise et sa bouche suit.

Grognant à la sensation, aimant sa bouche sur ses mamelons sensibles, son orgasme se rapprochant, Lily retombe sur ses réponses.

« Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr, professeur.

\- Où est-ce que tu le veux, sale fille ?

\- Dans ma chatte. Ooh - baisez-moi et jouissez dans ma chatte, professeur !

\- Tu le veux maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, maintenant - oh, oh, je suis si proche ! S'il vous plaît, professeur, s'il vous plaît. Plus fort, plus fort !

\- Prends ça, prends ça.

\- Besoin de ça-

\- Sale pute-

\- Oui, oui, oui… oh ! Putain. Oh mon Dieu. Professeur ! Mmm, oui… je jouis, si près, si près-

\- Viens, ma chère petite. Fais-moi jouir cette jolie petite chatte.

\- Ohh, aghhh ! Votre queue est tellement bonne, tellement grosse, que je suis tellement ... alors ... Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! … »

Cela la frappe dans une vague géante. Slughorn l'enferme, frappant un endroit qui lui convient parfaitement, la poussant par-dessus bord. Lily jouit avec un grand cri, son vagin se serrant et se contractant laissant échapper son jus. Les spasmes la secouent - enivrante, courbée, puissante, perverse. Slughorn continue de traverser sa tempête, la baisant encore plus frénétiquement qu'auparavant, et Lily sait qu'il approche aussi. Elle ne peut pas respirer, ses membres s'affaiblissent et il l'utilise comme une poupée de chiffon, se branlant et la baisant pour son propre plaisir. Le bureau cliquette. Son souffle devient peu profond. Il fait un grognement familier et Lily sourit.

« Venez en moi, professeur, gémit-elle. Remplissez-moi. Remplissez ma chatte avec votre sperme épais et juteux.

\- Oui, ma chère petite. Oui, sale putain. Oui, oui – euh… »

Elle sent sa bite palpiter en elle, elle sent le flot de mousse blanche qui l'envahit alors qu'il laisse échapper un autre rugissement aigu. Elle soupire de bonheur alors qu'il tombe sur elle, se contracte en elle, son poids lourd la poussant plus loin sur le bureau. Être couverte par sa taille massive devrait être révoltant, mais au lieu de cela, elle le trouve simplement plus pervers. Elle lèche et suce sa peau, sirotant la sueur, le sel, son musc distinct. Ses épaules, sa poitrine… partout où elle peut l'obtenir. Elle souhaiterait presque qu'il n'ait pas joui en elle pour pouvoir en goûter aussi, mais il faudra attendre. Pour le moment, elle va juste en profiter où il est : une belle pagaille humide dans sa chatte.

Elle l'a fait. Elle a baisé Slughorn.

Elle est si étourdie qu'elle peut à peine le concevoir.

« C'était parfait », lui dit-elle.

Slughorn lève la tête, semblant d'abord un peu étourdi, mais assez rapidement, il lui renvoie un regard coquin.

« Ma chère petite… »

Il se déplace et Lily se sent… qu'est-ce que… était-il réellement… est-ce que la potion bleue… pouvait-il être…?

« Professeur ?

\- Miss Evans », sourit Slughorn.

Il lui glisse sa queue - oui - en train de la redurcir rapidement.

« Nous commençons à peine. »

À la fin de la soirée, Slughorn a joui tellement de fois que Lily a presque perdu le compte - deux charges dans sa chatte, une dans le cul. Une cinquième, après l'avoir penchée sur le bord du bureau et avoir enfoncé sa bite monstrueuse dans sa gorge, lui faisant avaler chaque goutte de sperme. Il avait ensuite explosé dans tout son dos, en la prenant par derrière, puis lui avait tiré une autre charge sur le visage, pour terminer, après avoir fait un soixante-neuf seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

C'est - décide-t-elle, épuisée, couverte positivement de sperme, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur - probablement assez de preuves pour gagner son pari avec James. Mais juste pour en être sûre…

Elle sourit, rampant vers Slughorn, qui est allongée sur le tapis de bureau, sa poitrine et son gros ventre encore se soulevant encore après l'orgasme de leur soixante-neuf.

Sa grosse bite est molle maintenant, mais… oh oui. Regardez-la.

Bénie soit cette potion bleue. Bénie soit-elle.

Elle monte sur lui, ajustant sa queue à demi-dure dans sa chatte, prête à le chevaucher.

« Tu es insatiable, ma chère petite », dit-il.

Oui, elle l'est. Et une fois de plus, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà…^^ :-P_

 _J'ai juste eu un petit problème de traduction avec l'expression "three-knut harlot" que j'ai finalement choisi de remplacer par une autre tournure, faute de traduction satisfaisante… Si quelqu'un a une idée de ce que cela signifie, je suis toute ouïe._

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
